The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with containers to be filled with a liquid, such as milk, juice or sake, and each in the form of a rectangular or square tube and having an open upper end and an outlet in a top forming portion of the container, for bonding a pour spout to the container edge portion defining the outlet.
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 61-104833, apparatus of the type mentioned are already known which comprise a conveyor for transporting containers so as to halt the containers successively at a bonding station, a support fixedly disposed above the container to be halted at the bonding station, and a lifter for raising the container from the conveyor for the support to fit into the container for contact therewith from inside and to receive the pressure of bonding.
With the conventional apparatus described, the support is likely to cause damage to the inner surface of the container since the container inner surface and the contact face of the support are moved relative to each other in face-to-face contact when the container is lifted from the conveyor and fitted to the support.
Further in the field of packaging machines, it is practice to prepare different kinds of containers which are made different in capacity by being given varying heights although having the same cross sectional area.
When the bonding apparatus described is to be used for containers of altered height, there arises a need to vary the level to which the containers are to be raised by the lifter in conformity with the height of the containers. This renders the lifter complex in construction.